Island Fever
by Sogequeen2550
Summary: An annoying fiance, yaoi fangirls, controlling parents, and a stupid engagement. What could mke Zoro's life worse? How about traveling to an island resort and falling in love with one of the locals? Poor poor Zoro. Zolu, Sanuso, Smoace, and Rona. R
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people. In this story Zoro's engaged and his wedding is one month away. People in it are Robin, Nami, Luffy, Smoker, Ace, Sanji, Chopper, and Usopp. There is definite RoNa, SanUso, SmoAce, some ZoroXOC (I truly am sorry about that). In the end there is ZoLu ZoLu ZoLu!!!! Sanuso flirting in the first chapter. Nami Yaoi fan girl. Read and enjoy.**

________________________________________________________________________

"Come on Zoro. You're engaged now. You're suppose to be happy." Zoro and his best bud Sanji were currently sitting at a bar at 2am. Sanji was on his fifth beer and Zoro was on his third scotch on the rocks**(1)**.

"How the hell am I suppose to feel happy if I'm getting engaged to some bimbo**(2) **I don't even like? It's not bad enough that she likes to shop more than Nami, but she knows absolutely NOTHING about weaponry." Sanji smirked. Leave it to Zoro to put knowledge of weaponry on the top list of what he looks for in a person. "I don't even want to marry her! My mom just says love will come, and my dad just agrees with whatever she does. And now they're shipping my ass off to some island in a day. Says it will help with the romantic moods. What moods?" Sanji at this point had started to tune his green haired friend out.

"Hey, at least I'm coming too." Sanji interrupted Zoro. "So is Usopp and Chopper." Zoro nodded at the names. Usopp was his and Sanji's best friend since they were 13 and Chopper was the family doctor. He was better than the other shit bag his parents had tried to employ.

"Oi bartender!" Zoro yelled. "I want another one!" Sanji sighed. When Zoro really wanted to get wasted he always drunk scotch. He had superhuman alcohol tolerance and stuff like beer usually only got him buzzed or sometimes tipsy. Sanji couldn't blame him though. Zoro's parents were a bunch of psychos. His mother was a model and his father was the CEO of Roronoa corporations. Technically Sanji, Usopp, and Chopper just worked for them.

"Oi, Marimo! We gotta get outta here before your crazy ass fiancé finds out you were gone." _Damnit _Sanji thought. _I'm already starting to slur my words. Gotta get out fast. _Sanji grabbed Zoro and walked out side. "Damnit." Sanji cursed. "I gotta find one of those taxis now." After 10 minutes of trying to hail down a taxi they finally got one. Sanji told they guy where to drive to and they were off. Twenty minutes later Sanji opened the door to Zoro's family mansion. He suddenly spotted someone walking towards the door. "Usopp," He said quietly. "What are you doing up?"

"I'm trying to keep you both out of trouble Sanji!" Usopp quietly hissed.

"Really? Thanks buddy." Sanji smirked. "Did I ever tell you how hot you look in those overalls**(3)**?" Sanji purred. Usopp's face turned slightly red.

"Yes you have Sanji. But you always say things like that when you're drunk. Why is that?"

"Well, would you listen to them if I was sober?" Sanji asked while raising his curly eyebrow. Usopp had nothing to say to that.

"Oi Usopp." Zoro suddenly asked. Usopp jumped slightly. He had forgotten Zoro was there. "Where are my parents?"

"They're at some dinner with your fiancé and her family." Zoro nodded. Then he slowly started to move towards the stairs with Sanji following him. "I'll get some pills from Chopper so your hangover isn't so bad tomorrow." Usopp was answered with two thank you Usopp's. Usopp sighed and started walking toward Chopper's office. If Zoro was in bad shape tomorrow, then him and Sanji would be blamed. Halfway to Chopper's office Usopp's cell phone began ringing. "Hello?" he asked.

"Hey Usopp!! How's it going!!" Usopp smiled.

"It's doing good Nami. How's your honeymoon with Robin?" He heard a laugh over the phone,

"Do you want details?" Usopp had to laugh at this.

"Viva la Yuri**(4)**." He said.

"Viva la Yuri!!" Nami shouted. "Guess what**(5)**!! Me and Robin are going with you guys to the island!!"

"Really," Usopp was surprised. "What about your honeymoon?"

"Well me and Robin decided we missed you guys. Is that a problem?"

"No problem with me."

"Where are Zoro and Sanji?"

"Drunk or sleeping."

"I see. Is Sanji still drunk-flirting with you?"

"Do you have to ask?"

"Come on. Maybe he really likes you."

"You're just saying that because you're a Yaoi fan girl."

"Guilty as charged." Usopp heard another voice in the background. "Sorry. I have to go. Robin's calling me."

"Bye."

"Bye." Usopp put away his phone and went to Chopper's office. He knocked on the door a few times and a tired voice said, "Come in."

"Yo Chopper." Usopp greeted.

"Oh Usopp. It's just you." Chopper said while rubbing the sleep gunk out of his eyes. "What are you here for?"

"Sorry. Sanji and Zoro got drunk again."

"Again?" Chopper asked. He wanted Zoro to stop drinking. He had told Zoro's parents that this marriage was bad for him but they hadn't listened!

"Well," Usopp sighed, crossing his arms. "At least if Sanji's drinking he can't be smoking."

"Hey Usopp. Try to lay off him a bit. He has been smoking less lately. Besides," Chopper pulled something out of his coat pocket. "I got this."

"Sanji's cigarettes? Did you get all of them?"

"Yeah, I think I did. Trust me, he won't be smoking on this trip." Usopp nodded.

"Anyway, can I get those hangover pills now?"

"Oh sure." Chopper handed him the pills. "They should know how to use them now." Usopp told Chopper thank you and left.

**10 minutes later**

"Oi you guys, get up." Usopp handed Sanji and Zoro the pills and gave them glasses of water. Both took the pills and said thank you.

"Uso-chan." Sanji purred into Usopp's ear. His arm was currently around Usopp's waist.

"What Sanji?"

"Nothin." Sanji started to giggle like a 5 year old. Usopp shivered when he started to nuzzle his neck.

"Can you guys do that somewhere else?" Zoro asked. Usopp at least had the decency to blush. Sanji just stuck his tongue out.

"Good night Zoro." Usopp said as he walked out the door.

"Good night Marimo-kun!!" Sanji giggled. Both Usopp and Zoro sweat dropped. You always knew Sanji was too drunk when he started being nice to Zoro. After they were gone Zoro laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Over time he slowly drifted to sleep, dreading tomorrow.

________________________________________________________________________

**Aww Uso-chan is worried about Sanji smoking.**

**Now some explanation time:**

**1= My dad once gave me some vodka so I wouldn't drink when I got older. He told me that stuff like scotch put hair on your chest. Me and my friend Charles were laughing about if some skinny teenager went to a bar and ordered scotch on the rocks, then after he drank it he looked like Chuck Norris. Yes me and my friends are that weird. **

**2= Some annoying girls bother my nerd friends Charles and Eric at lunch, so Charles and Eric call them bimbos.**

**3= For some reason I find drunk/flirty Sanji extremely funny. And yes Usopp is wearing the same overalls he does in the show.**

**4= Viva la Yuri is a phrase I sometimes use for Yuri pairings I like. I use Viva la Yaoi more often though. Rarely do I say Viva la Het**

**5= I HATE guess what. I obviously don't know what your going to tell me. That's WHY your going to tell me.**

**That's all so far. Reviews make me happy. Flames kill my self-esteem till I can finally tell myself to stop moping. Critics are appreciated. Bye Bye.**


	2. Hollaback Girl

**Sorry for the late update. I know, I suck. It's just that *mumbles something***

**Readers: What?**

**I said, I got addicted to Yu Gi Oh The Abridged Series by Little Kuriboh. I mean the show is totally awesome and I sorta kept putting off writing (Forget all the tests, WASLs, and everything else I usually do). I know, my fault. I threw Shanks into the story as well. Also I'm trying something new. Each new chapter will be brought to you by a song that at least has a little to do with the chapter content.**

**This chapter is brought to you by the song Hollaback Girl by Gwen Stefani. Warning Really witchy girls and cursing. The upside is that this is where you meet Luffy and Ace. Enjoy.**

_Thinking_

**Talking**

**________________________________________________________________________**

"Sorry your room is so far off." A black haired youth apologized to Zoro. "We usually try to keep families together but of course we can't always do that."

"It's ok Ace." Zoro shrugged. He had met the black haired man about 10 minutes ago after being shown around the resort he and his family would be staying in for the month. The resort was called the Grand Line resort. It had about 500 rooms and 5 floors. There was a spa and a beach to go with the multiple restaurants and attractions. The resort was on an island surrounded by a couple more islands. Ace had told Zoro that him and his brother came from one of the islands.

"Here we go." Ace pulled out some keys and unlocked door 60C. Ace smiled. "We try to make it easy for people by putting the floor letter (third floor = C) and the room number. Less people get lost and try to sue then **(1)**." When Ace opened the door however, they were both surprised to see a large black husky on the bed. The bathroom door was open and the lights were on as well. Ace started cursing under his breath and Zoro backed up a little bit. He did not like the look the dog was giving him. The dog stood up on the bed and started to growl **(2)**, then it let out a loud bark. Suddenly there was a loud thud in the bathroom and a boy ran out. He grabbed on to the dog's collar, which Zoro didn't remember seeing before, and ordered the dog to lay down. Zoro looked over and was surprised to see Ace looking pissed. "Luffy" He called out. The boy, Luffy, looked up. "I keep telling you NOT to let Nix into the guest's rooms! You know how much she sheds." The boy let out a whine.

"But Ace! I had to let her in here. Sam wouldn't stop yelling at her. He just wants Shanks to get rid of Nix." Ace couldn't disagree with this. Sam hated his brother for some reason. He hated Nix even more.

"But Luffy, why were you in the bathroom?" Ace asked.

"I was going to give Nix a bath." Both Ace and Zoro sweat dropped._ He was going to give that dog a bath in my tub. _Zoro numbly thought. Ace however continued the conversation.

"Fine Luffy." Ace paused. "I'll clean up Nix's fur and keep Sam away from her. I'll even give her a bath. That if Zoro doesn't mind." Zoro said that he didn't. "Good, but you have to finish showing him around. Luffy let out a big whine.

"I don't wanna." He said in a childish voice.

"I don't care." Ace said back. He then looked at Zoro. "This is my little brother Luffy. He's a bit of a dunce sometimes." Luffy let out an indignant yell. "But he knows his way around this place. He'll give you a good tour." With that Ace walked into the bathroom followed by Nix. Zoro sighed and set his luggage on the dog fur covered bed.

"So," Zoro started. "Does this place have a gym or something?" Luffy looked at his as if he had forgotten he was there.

"Um yeah. It actually has two." Then Luffy noticed the swords on Zoro's bed. "Wow!! You're a swordsman?!" Zoro nodded.

"Why? Do you know how to use a sword?" Luffy nodded his head.

"Yep." He had a big smile on his face.

"Show me." Zoro said. _This kid doesn't look like the type to be able to wield a sword._

"Yosh! Follow me!" Luffy yelled as he ran out of the room. Zoro followed him down a few staircases and then a few more hall ways. Suddenly they came to a room with people scattered all inside it. Most of the people looked like businessmen and women. About 35% were overweight and lounging around, and the rest were using overcomplicated machinery** (3)**. Zoro and Luffy started to maneuver through the crowd and finally came to a small room in the back. "These are our private rooms. Usually people have to pay for them, but not right now."

"Ok, let's get started." Zoro handed Luffy one of his swords (not the white sheath one). "Who taught you how to use a sword anyway?"

"One year a group of traveling circus performers came here and they had a swordsman who taught me. Well actually he taught me for about a week before he called me 'A walking disaster that should never even carry so much as a butter knife, less I kill thousands around me'." Zoro blinked. Luffy certainly didn't look that dangerous. Well, he would just have to wait and see.

"Ok. Show me what you can do." Zoro commanded. Luffy started doing some beginner sword movements. After about 7 minutes Luffy's stomach started growling.

"I'm hungry." He whined. Zoro rolled his eyes and said,

"Fine after this we'll go get something to eat."

"Really!!" Luffy looked like an excited puppy. Zoro next learned that Luffy had a habit of waving his arms when he was excited. Which of course didn't work well when you were holding a full length sword.

"Damn it Luffy! Stop that! You're gonna kill me!" Luffy stopped waving his arms.

"Sorry Zoro." He laughed. Zoro glared as he tried to calm his raging heartbeat.

"Give me my sword back." Luffy followed the order and sat down as Zoro began his three sword workouts. By the end of his practice Luffy was practically bouncing up and down.

"So cool!! I never saw someone use three swords before." Then his stomach growled. Luffy pouted and said, "I'm hungry. Let's go eat." Then he dragged Zoro out of the room.

"Damn it Luffy stop!! Oww! At least let me walk on my own** (4)**. They decided to eat at a Subway and as they were eating a voice squealed,

"Oh Zoro! There you are!!" Zoro sighed as two arms wrapped around his neck. "I've been looking for you everywhere! I can't believe they gave us separate rooms!" Then the girl looked at Luffy. Zoro growled as her arms tightened. "Who is he?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"Hi. I'm Luffy." Luffy held out his hand and smiled. The girl starred at his hand but made no move to shake it.

"I'm Kate. Zoro's fiancé." Kate said in a possessive tone. Meanwhile a passerby looked at the strange scene of one boy with black hair sitting across from a boy with green hair, who had a red head hanging on his neck. The passerby's eye twitched purely from the clinginess of the red head, and they quickly hurried away** (5)**. Luffy meanwhile started to choke on his soda. Then he started to cough.

"You're getting married?" He finally asked. Zoro grunted then asked,

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

"I thought people usually waited until they were older to get married."

"Some people don't get that chance."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Zoro." Kate suddenly burst into the conversation. She pulled on Zoro's arm and started to walk away.

"Sorry Luffy." Zoro said because he could see no way to get away from Kate. "We'll hang out later ok?" Luffy looked surprised for a second before a huge grin covered his face.

"Sure Zoro." Then Kate began pulling Zoro away from the Subway. A few feet away Zoro jerked his arm out of her hold.

"What the hell was that?" Zoro almost yelled at her.

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently.

"Why the hell were you going all possessive around Luffy?"

"I'm sorry Zoro." She tried to hug him but Zoro quickly moved away. "I mean I just got a little jealous. I didn't like that boy hanging around you. You know how I feel about gay people." Zoro's eyebrow twitched. Kate and his parents were huge homophobes and bigots. It was annoying as hell, partially because they thought Sanji and Usopp were gay **(6) **and they gave them hell for that. They already hated Robin and Nami.

"Give it a rest." Zoro told her. "And next time don't hang on me like that. You almost fucking chocked me." Kate pouted.

"Fine Zoro. I won't. Oh look!!" She pointed to a Baskin Robins. "Buy me some ice cream!" Before Zoro could say hell no, she had already dragged both of them over there. As Kate tried to decide between Chocolate, Mango Sherbet, and Mint, the girl behind the ice cream bar was winking at Zoro. Zoro tried not to barf. He was already stuck with one annoying girl. He didn't want to deal with another. Apparently Kate had noticed because after Zoro had paid for the ice cream and put them on a table she suddenly snuggled close to him and squealed,

"Oh Zoro!! You bad boy!!! Save that for the bed room!!" Zoro pushed her away and felt like he was going to be sick again** (7)**. As he sat down at the table he hoped he wouldn't have to deal with this shit the whole time.

**________________________________________________________________________**

**God Zoro. You and me. Kate makes me sick. She's basically a combo of two witchy girls at my school. OMG I want a Husky as a dog. They are SO awesome. I had to give Luffy a pet. He's just that type of person. I hate how many time I had to rewrite this. I mean it's better than the other drafts but I'm still sorta annoyed. Ok I need to explain some things.**

**1= People sue over the STUPIDEST things ever. One person in Switzerland sued a chainsaw company and now it's label says 'Please to not try to stop chain with hands or genitals.' I saw that on a website and was like 'whoever sued over that got what they deserved.**

**2= I think I read that Huskies don't actually growl so much as make a sort of whining sound. So don't go saying "I know Huskies bark because a story writer said so". Can't imagine anyone actually saying that but oh well.**

**3= I hate working out at gyms because some of the machinery looks WAY too overcomplicated. Personally I'll just stick with the bike machine.**

**4= We've all seen Luffy's habit of dragging people around. Ex: At that Baroques Works island where they met Vivi, Luffy dragged Sanji by his foot and Usopp by his nose all the way back to the boat at one point.**

**5= I put this in here because it sounded better than describing the scene through the eyes of Luffy or Zoro.**

**6= I HATE homophobes and bigots. And Cali's prop 8. Equal rights to all damn it.**

**7= I'm going to be sick too.**

**Ok that's all for now. But first I want to thank everybody who reviewed, favorites or, alerted. God, that put a lot of pressure on me to 1. finish the chapter and 2. do a good job. So thank you guys for giving me a much needed kick in the ass. I'll try and put Nami and Robin in the next chapter.**


	3. Sorry people

_Sorry for the late update!! I'm posting two chapters to make up for it!! Sorry if these two chapters are a bit boring, I'm just trying to introduce all the characters so I won't have to deal with it later in the story. I'm just really happy because I'm graduating on Friday and then I'll be in high school next year!!! I'm also sad because midterms are coming up and they're always a bummer. OK hope you enjoy the chapters!!_

_**______________________________________________________________________**_

"_**Where's everybody else Robin?" Nami kept looking around, although it didn't help much because she was shorter than most of the people in the crowd. Robin shrugged. Truth be told, she liked her and Nami spending time alone. **_

"_**Maybe we should ask one of the staff." Robin suggested. She pulled Nami over to a girl with blonde hair who was wearing a resort uniform. "Excuse me," Robin asked politely. "Have you by any chance seen a man with green hair?" the woman picked up a walkie talkie. She pressed a button and asked loudly, **_

"_**Has anyone seen a dude with green hair anywhere?" A responses came back with questions about other aspects of Zoro's appearance, which Robin described. Finally a male voiced said,**_

"_**Yeah I saw him."**_

"_**Where?" The blonde asked.**_

"_**He was with some girl at the Baskin Robins."**_

"_**Claire's store?"**_

"_**Yeah."**_

"_**Ok thanks Luffy."**_

"_**No prob." The girl looked up at Robin and Nami. **_

"_**Ok your friend is just a floor down. The Baskin Robins shouldn't be hard to find. And if you need more help just ask for Betty. That's me." She smiled. "Bye bye." Both Nami and Robin thanked her then hurried to the lower floor.**_

"_**Where is he?" Nami asked again as she stood on the balls of her feet.**_

"_**Over there." Robin pointed to the table Zoro and Kate were sitting. If Robin had any less self control, then she would have burst out laughing. Zoro's head was face down on the table. Next to him was Kate, who appeared to be talking non-stop about Twilight. Robin could even hear bits of the conversation,**_

"_**And then Edward and Bella had a little girl...I didn't like the name Bella gave her...omg why does all the romantic stuff happen in little towns no one has ever heard about...Jacob was SO hot in the movie...I didn't like Alice's hairstyle though... (1)**__" Nami finally decided to take pity on Zoro._

"_Hey Zoro!" She shouted. Zoro immediately lifted up his head, relief showing across his face. "Hello Kate." Nami said in a much less friendly tone._

"_Hey Robin. Hey Nami." Zoro greeted. He gave Robin a 'please save me look'. Robin tapped her chin as if considering. Zoro glared at her._

"_You know Miss Kate," Robin started. "They have very nice sales on the upper levels." Kate's frowned._

"_No thanks. I'm spending time with Zoro." Robin's smile never left her face._

"_I'm sorry. I guess I didn't make it clear." Robin looked Kate in the eyes. "I wanted to speak with Zoro." Zoro thought for a second that he saw a shiver go up Kate's spine._

"_F-f-fine." She stuttered. Kate stood up and walked away. "I'll be back in a little bit Zoro." She cooed. When she was gone Nami and Robin sat down next to Zoro._

"_I hate her." Nami said suddenly. "She's clingy and evil."_

"_You're evil too you know." Zoro pointed out. Nami didn't bat an eye as she calmly said,_

"_I'm adding $50 to your debt." Zoro cursed and put his head down again._

"_So," Robin started. "What have you been doing so far Zoro?" Zoro didn't move his head and just said,_

"_I trained in the gym."_

"_Man Zoro." Nami said. "You are SO damn unsocial. Maybe it's because you have such a scary face." Zoro growled._

"_My face is NOT scary!" He shouted at her. Then he paused. "And I did meet someone today. A kid named Luffy." Robin suddenly smiled._

"_Interesting."_

"_What?" Zoro asked. Robin smiled._

"_Luffy told us where you were." Zoro and Nami blinked._

"_What do you mean Robin?" Nami asked. "Didn't that girl say her name was Betty?" Robin nodded._

"_But over the walkie talkie she said thanks to someone named Luffy."_

"_Oh yeah." Nami suddenly remembered. "So what's Luffy like?" Nami asked Zoro. Zoro leaned back in his chair._

"_He's sort of hyper. He has black hair and brown eyes and a scar underneath one of his eyes. Umm, about Usopp's height, and he has a dog. he also knows how to handle a sword." Zoro frowned. "Well sort of."_

"_Interesting Zoro." Robin said again._

"_What do you mean?" Zoro asked. Robin smiled._

"_I've never known you for lending your swords." Zoro snorted._

"_So what?" _

"_Nothing." Robin smiled her mysterious smile again. "Have you seen Chopper Zoro?" Zoro blinked._

"_No. Have you?" _

"_Actually," Nami started. "Usopp texted me a while ago and said that him, Sanji and Chopper were getting massages."_

"_They're really enjoying themselves." Robin said._

"_Of course." Zoro said. "They're not paying for it." Zoro was right. His parents were paying for the whole thing. Zoro, Robin, and Nami chatted about random subjects until Zoro stood up and said he was going to his room. _

"_What about her?" Nami asked, referring to Kate._

"_She can burn in hell." Zoro answered calmly._

"_Manners Zoro." Robin reminded. All she got in return was a grunt. Zoro spent the next hour wandering around. He stopped when he heard his name._

"_Zoro!!" Zoro looked around and quickly saw Chopper._

"_Hey Chopper." Zoro called back. The little doctor quickly ran over to Zoro. "Where did you come from?"_

"_I was up in my room. Usopp and Sanji sent me out to get food. Chinese I think." Zoro nodded and pointed to his right._

"_I think there was a Chinese stand somewhere over there." Chopper sighed._

"_That doesn't help me at all."_

"_Why?"_

"_Zoro, your sense of direction is beyond horrible. You think north and up are the same thing."_

"_Shut up! And they are aren't they?"_

"_Maybe I should check you medical records again. There have been cases of children without directional skills. Although that problem usually develops after age 3-"_

"_SHUT UP!! And stop talking about my sense of direct-"_

"_Ooh food." Chopper started walking towards a Chinese stand. Ironically, it was in the same direction that Zoro had pointed earlier. Zoro started muttering under his breath, but he followed the young doctor. 20 minutes later they had their food and they were going back to Chopper's room. His key said D6, so he was on the fourth floor. After rearranging the food in his arms, Chopper managed to unlock the door. "I'm back you guys." Usopp and Sanji merely grunted. The seemed to be deeply immersed in their game of Cheat._

"_1 four." Usopp stated as he placed down a card. Sanji stayed silent._

"_1 seven." Sanji placed a card down._

"_Cheat." Usopp said._

"_Dammit!" Sanji swore. Zoro smirked. He loved seeing Cheese-head lose._

"_Really Sanji," Usopp muttered. "How do you expect to beat a full time liar in a game of cheat?" This was true. Rarely did Usopp lose in Cheat. In fact, the only people who usually beat him are Nami, who can detect lies, and Robin, who can see right through them._

"_Guys, food." Chopper announced. Usopp and Sanji put the cards away and came to see what Chopper got them. Chopper handed Usopp a box of white rice with beef and broccoli, Sanji got some fried rice and orange chicken, Chopper gave Zoro some sweet and sour chicken with noodles, and Chopper got himself fried vegetables and beef._

"_Why is this even called Chinese food?" Sanji asked. _

"_What do you mean?" Usopp asked._

"_They don't eat this in China. They usually eat rice."_

"_And KFC." Zoro grunted. Chopper nodded._

"_I read in a science journal that many Chinese boys are become spoilt and overweight."_

"_Damn, obesity and population issues. Sucks for China." __**(2)**__ Zoro's phone suddenly started ringing. Zoro however, didn't recognize the number._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Zoro!"_

"_Luffy? How did you get my number?" Luffy laughed._

"_I ran into Robin and Nami. Although I don't know how they recognized me." _

"_I told them about you." Zoro informed him._

"_Really? Nami told me to tell you that she added $25 to your debt for the phone number." Zoro swore. "Should I have not taken the phone number?"_

"_No it's ok. She would have found something to add to my debt. Why did you call anyway?"_

"_I wanted to know if we could hang out tomorrow?"_

"_Sure. What did you have in mind."_

"_It's a surprise." Luffy giggled. "What room are you in?"_

"_D6."_

"_Ok, I'll see you there at 4."_

"_A.m.?" _

"_Yeah, we have to leave early."_

"_Why?" _

"_Because I promised Makino I'd get there early."_

"_Who's-"_

"_Bye Zoro!!" The phone line went dead. _

"_Who was that?" Usopp asked. Zoro was surprised, he had forgotten they were there._

"_That was Luffy."_

"_Who's Luffy?" Chopper asked. Zoro repeated his and Luffy's meeting and the events of that day._

"_So he's some random kid who works for the resort?" Sanji asked._

"_Basically." _

"_Sounds like your going to have a good day tomorrow." Usopp's voice sounded a bit gloomy._

"_What's that suppose to mean?" Zoro asked._

"_Nami has to talk to your parents tomorrow. They 'disapprove' of her marriage to Robin." Usopp sighed again. "You know how stubborn Nami is sometimes."_

"_Wait, where did you say you were going tomorrow?" Chopper asked._

"_I don't know where I'm going tomorrow." Zoro replied._

"_I just hope whatever you do tomorrow doesn't raise your blood sugar too much." Chopper launched into a rant about Zoro's health. Zoro however, tuned him out. Just what was he going to do tomorrow?_

__________________________________________________________________________

_**I personally don't like Chinese food but I do like Cheat. I actually learned how to play it on . I have 2 Xweetoks but I haven't seen them in months. I'm such a bad pet owner. First things first:**_

_**1= I saw the Twilight movie and one of my Twilight fangirl friends told me EVERYTHING she hated and liked about the movie. I almost died listening to it.**_

_**2= I watched a video at school called China's Lost Girls. It was about how China had a big population boom and now it's overpopulated. The government decided to limit one child to each family or else they would have to pay more taxes. Most of families of course wanted to have a boy, so girls were often abandoned. Now a percentage of China's children are spoilt because they're only children or overweight because KFC's are popping up in China (dad told me this). **_

_**Wasn't that a nice piece of Global Current Events? Anyway, I hope you guys thought it was a good chapter. If it wasn't then just tell me and I will apologize repeatedly.**_


	4. Happy summer

**OMG!!! I saw one piece episode 405 and I started CRYING!! That episode is SO depressing. Even more than when Usopp left or Merry's funeral. I also saw some SanUso in there but that was just me straining my fangirl mind. I won't spoil what happened though.**

________________________________________________________________________

"And that's the island where I was born." Luffy stood on the front deck** (1)** of the ship. Zoro didn't have time to reply before another person walked into him.

"Damn tourists!" He growled. Luffy laughed. "Why did we take this boat anyway?"

"Because," Luffy pouted. "Roberto's boat is the only one that goes out this early." Zoro grunted. Apparently Luffy had a lot of friends outside the hotel. Earlier that day Luffy had convinced a man, Roberto, to let them ride on his tour boat without tickets, in rapid Spanish as well.

"I didn't know you could speak Spanish." Luffy got a far off look in his eyes, almost like he was remembering something.

"Yeah, my mom taught me some before she died, then Makino helped me from there. Spanish is actually my native language."

"Then why is your name Luffy?" Luffy looked surprised.

"What do you mean?" Zoro paused, as if trying to find the right words.

"I'm not sure but Luffy doesn't sound very Spanish to me." Luffy smiled.

"That's cause it's not. Or at least I don't think. My mom was actually from Japan. Her name was Sakura. **(2)**"

"And your dad?" Zoro asked. Luffy stiffened.

"I don't know." he stated in a flat voice. "He left right after I was born. Shanks told me that he was a businessman or something. I never really asked." Both stood in an awkward silence for a minute. Then Zoro asked,

"Who is Shanks?" Luffy's face immediately brightened. He smiled at Zoro.

"Shanks was a friend of my dad I think. My and Ace usually call him Uncle Shanks, but he's not really related to us." Luffy looked away again. "Shanks even saved my life once." Luffy touched the straw hat on his head. "He even gave me boshi. **(3)**" Zoro wanted to ask more, but the look on Luffy's face kept him from doing so. "What about your name?" Luffy asked, effectively changing to conversation. Zoro thought for a second.

"Most people assume I'm named after that masked Zorro guy, but actually I'm named after a famous French pirate. **(4)**" Luffy looked excited.

"Really?! That's so cool!" Zoro blushed a little without knowing why.

"It's not that cool." Zoro muttered. Luffy never got the chance to say anything else however, because two men had stepped out of the captain's quarters. **(5)** One man was blonde with a boyish face and the other was tan with a military shaved haircut. The darker man started speaking fist. Zoro recognized the language as Spanish. The blonde man listened for a second then started to translate.

"Hello everybody," He gave a charming smile. Zoro thought he heard a couple girls swoon, maybe even a guy. "My name is Michael Smith** (6)**, and this fine fellow is the owner of this boat, Roberto." The Spanish man gave a small bow. "It's my job to assume that none of you speak Spanish so I'll just translate." At this Roberto started to speak rapid Spanish. Michael nodded and spoke when he stopped. "Mr. "Red Haired" Shanks would like you all to know that any person on the island, not native to it, should stay out of trouble with the authorities. They have as much of a right as any American police force to arrest anyone deemed making trouble." A few people exchanged looks at this. Roberto ignored the looks and continued in Spanish. "All of your American right mean nothing here so any trouble you get into will not be the fault of Mr. Shanks or his resort. Any person charged with causing havoc will be quickly taken off the island and away from the resort." Zoro blinked.

"Isn't that a little harsh?" Luffy let out a small laugh.

"Shanks just makes them say that stuff. He doesn't want any of the tourists bothering the locals, but the locals can take care of themselves." Luffy smiled. "Once this rich guy insulted Makino. Ace set his pants on fire. Then Shanks threw his ass out."

"Wait, Ace set his pants on _fire_?" Zoro asked. Luffy laughed again.

"Yeah, Ace is a total Pyro **(7)**. He's also narcoleptic. Sometimes he falls asleep when he's holding a lit match. One he accidentally set his bathroom on fire. Shanks sent Smoker to make sure Ace didn't burn anything else."

"Who's Smoker?"

"Ace's boyfriend. He's the only one, besides me and Shanks, that can get Ace to stop doing stupid stuff." Luffy paused for a minute. "Are you and Nami related?" Zoro was surprised.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"It's just that when I was talking to her about you (Luffy blushed a little bit at this, although he had no reason why) she spoke about like you two were really close. And she sort of reminded me of you." Zoro smiled.

"Yeah, Nami's my half-sister. We have the same dad." Zoro added when he saw Luffy's questioning look. "Her and mom don't get along at all." Zoro grimaced when he thought of his mother. With long green hair, always put in a bun, and sharp green eyes, Zoro was the spitting image of his mother, Jade Roronoa. Nami however looked more like his father. A tall, heavy built man with dark red hair and brown eyes.

"What about Nami's mom?" Luffy asked.

"She was in the military with him. Her name was Bellemere. Nami also has a sister named Nojiko. Both of them are serving in the military right now, I think. **(8)**" Before they could carry their conversation any farther, the boat stopped at a dock and people started to exit.

"Ok everybody." Michael called out. "Stand here if your ready for the tour!" Luffy grabbed Zoro's hand and pulled him off the boat and away from the tour group.

"Aren't we going with them?" Zoro asked. Luffy snorted.

"Hell no, that idiot doesn't know anything. Besides Makino's place is over here." Luffy led Zoro up a few dirt paths and across one bridge. Zoro wasn't surprised how many people stopped Luffy and tried to talk to him. He cut them all off with the same response in Spanish. Finally they arrived at a bar. "Makino!!!!" Luffy charged in shouting.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Luffy had introduced a woman behind the counter with long black hair as Makino. Fortunately Makino knew English so she began speaking to Zoro as Luffy started chatting with some other bar patrons. "So you're one of Luffy's friends?" She asked.

"Umm…I don't know if you could really call us friends. We met yesterday."

"Don't worry." She smiled. "Luffy has good judgment. It doesn't matter how long he's known you. If he thinks you're a good person, then you're his friend." Zoro half shrugged, still not completely sure. "Did he tell you about Shanks?" Makino asked.

"Yeah, he said he was like his adopted dad." Makino paused.

"Adopted is a good word, but sometimes it's hard to tell between him, Ace, and Luffy who's suppose to be the oldest." Makino smiled. "But they all mean well." Zoro was halted from any other conversations with Makino because Luffy started introducing him to other people. By the end of the day, Zoro had been talking to these people for hours but still only knew a few of their names. Finally when it was getting dark, Luffy grabbed Zoro's hand and led him away from the bar.

"Bye Makino!" He called over his shoulder. "See you next week."

"Where are we going now?" Zoro asked.

"Back to the docks. Shanks says I'm always free to visit Makino but I have to be home before dark." Another thought occurred to Zoro.

"How did the locals respond to Shanks building the resort?"

"They were ok with it. Shanks got their permission beforehand. But this place wouldn't be here without Franky."

"Who's Franky?"

"Our carpenter. He has blue hair and he always wears a Hawaiian shirt and a pair of Speedos. He has really big arms so his legs look really skinny." Zoro gave an involuntary twitch. Imagining a grown man in a Speedo just hurt too much. The pair continued to chat about random stuff until the got back to the boat. They both sat down next to the railing. All in all Zoro had found this to be a really good day. No lying scaredy cats, no money grabbing witches, no history crazed women, and (Zoro's expression darkened) no shitty cooks! (Could ya tell who he was talking about?)

Zoro's thoughts were soon interrupted by his phone ringing. He grimaced when he saw the number. With no other choice he answered the phone.

________________________________________________________________________

**Ok sorry about the abrupt ending. Who called on the phone? Doesn't matter. Forget about it. I'll tell you later. It's not important. **

**1= I'm clueless when it comes to ship parts. I just call any deck the front deck.**

**2= I think this might be one of those generic Japanese names but I'm not sure.**

**3= What Luffy calls his hat in the show.**

**4= Many OP pirates are named after real pirates. Ex: Black beard and Alvida. Zoro **

**was named after François l'Olonnais.**

**5= Again, I'm clueless to ship areas. I usually would have said they were in the ship steering thingy room.**

**6= Smith is such a generic last name.**

**7= Pyros are basically in love with fire and burning stuff. Not bad for someone who had a flame fruit.**

**8= I couldn't make Bellemere die!! I loved her character on the show!! Stupid Arlong.**

**Right now I am spazzing SO much. I had math finals today, then and it's 2 more days before I'm out of school. I wanted to post this before I left because I obviously can't take my computer. But before that, I'm trying to get some more Youtube videos out. I can't say how much my sis is bugging me for the computer and my parents don't even know about my stories and I'm pretty sure I don't want them to find out and I still have a project to complete. Not to mention I was given a book report to do so I could stay in my advanced program. I really want to finish high school in this place and I afraid I won't be able to. If we move in the next 4 years then I'll be SO depressed (for a while). Tell me how to improve my writing if you want but other wise just tell me how I did. I even wrote down the plot and everything just so I wouldn't forget. Franky is not going to be in the story but I had to mention him. See you again next time I write something.**


	5. Waka Laka

**It's been a while since I updated. I feel like a bad person. I'm going to be in high school in a couple months and so I got some really big book reports. Right now however, I'm reading the loveless/naruto/one piece manga. One Piece is getting really awesome right now. (If you want to read the manga without buying it then you can just go to . and select it from a list.**

**Last chapter I was reminded that Luffy didn't seem to be a Japanese name as well as a Spanish name. I was just informed that Luffy comes from Luff, which is part of a ship. Thanks for reviewing people! Really makes me feel better.**

**This chapter is brought to you by the song Waka Laka which, if you listen to it, is strangely addictive.**

**Also I think about this a lot because I talk to people on sites like Youtube and DeviantART (sometimes) and it's funny when you "make friends" with someone online, and it's sort of cool that there are other people out there like me who are anime obsessed (maybe) and have strong opinion and views that they like to share with others online. **

**Sorry. I was getting off target there. I just think about this stuff to much sometimes.**

It turns out the call had been from Kate, which certainly provided a long and very loud one-sided conversation for Luffy. Although, things got even worse when they got to the docks. "Hey Usopp." Zoro said. This was followed by quick introductions by Zoro. "Luffy meet Usopp. Usopp meet Luffy."

"Awesome! Your nose is SO long!"

"Umm…thanks…I think." Usopp turned back to Zoro. "Your mom wants you." Zoro groaned.

"Damn it. Can't it wait until morning?" Usopp shook his head.

"I don't think it can; besides, she's still mad at Nami." Zoro sighed. Nami knew exactly how to push his mother's buttons.

"Fine, I'll go now."

"Wait! That's the wrong way!"

**later**

"So that's where you and Zoro were?" Usopp said. Usopp and Luffy were now walking away after having dropped off Zoro.

"Yep!" Luffy smiled. "But why are you here?"

"I came with Zoro."

"So you and Zoro are friends?"

"Yeah, and he's been totally indebted to me since he was 6, because I saved him from a giant mutant goldfish." **(1)**

"Really! That's amazing!!" Usopp continued to tell Luffy his tall tales, to which the boy continued to ooh and aah. Suddenly Luffy stopped. "Do you want to come to my room? I mean, me and my friend Lee were going to hang out tonight and I wanted to know if you wanted hang out too."

"Ok." Usopp agreed, although he normally wouldn't have agreed to go anywhere with someone he just met, but something about Luffy was just really honest and sincere.

"Alright!" Luffy cheered. He grabbed Usopp's hand and ran into the nearest elevator. They both waited for about a minute and got off on the top floor. "Follow me." Luffy told Usopp. He set off on a run and they finally stopped at one of the last rooms. Luffy opened up the door and Usopp was shocked. While all of their rooms looked like generic hotel rooms, Luffy's was completely original. The room was filled with splashes of color, a dog bed, and tons of pictures. Most of the people seemed about Luffy's age. There was this one picture that held a tall woman with long black hair, who reminded Usopp of Luffy somehow. Luffy saw where Usopp was looking. "That's my mom. She's dead but Shanks still had some pictures of her." Luffy pointed to other pictures. "That's my big brother Ace and that's the rest of the people who work here. That's my dog Nix and that's Smoker, Ace's boyfriend." Luffy continued until a knock on the door interrupted him. "And that's Lee." He said as he opened the door. Standing there was a girl, taller than Luffy, with waist-length black hair in two ponytails. Her bright green eyes narrowed and a perverted smile wove itself onto her face.

"I'm sorry. Was I interrupting anything?" Luffy's face turned bright red.

"Dammit Lee!" he swore. "I can't be in a room with ANY guy for more than a minute without you suggesting something!" Lee giggled like a school girl.

"But Luffy," she whined. "I just want to see some hot guy-on-guy action! Does that make me a bad person?"

"Yeah it does! Stupid fangirl." He muttered.

"Meanie." She pouted.

"I don't know how I can take your perverted-ness on a daily basis." A Cheshire grin suddenly lit up Lee's face.

"Oh Luffy," she purred. "I know how **you** take it." She paused. "Up the-"

"SHUT UP!!" **(2)**

"Fine, fine. I think I'm scaring your friend anyway." Luffy looked over at Usopp, who really did look freaked.

"Sorry Usopp, this is my perverted friend Lee." Luffy looked apologetic. "You are ok aren't you?" Luffy waved his hand in front of Usopp's face.

"Umm, yeah." Usopp said. "She just reminds me of Nami whenever she watches Naruto **(3)**."

"Let me guess. Sasunaru fangirl?"

"How did you know?" Luffy pointed to Lee.

"OMG!! Sasunaru is pure LOVE!! Total hot man sex action!! Damn that Sakura! That cow can burn in hell!!" Luffy and Usopp shuddered at her fangirl enthusiasm. Luffy smiled.

"Lee even changed her name because of Naruto. Her really name is Jessica but she LOVES Rock lee so she changed her name to his."

"No offence but she seems sort of crazy."

"You're telling me."

"DON'T TALK ABOUT ME!!" Lee roared at them, appearently done with her fangirl speech. Before she could yell at them more, Usopp's phone rang.

"Hello?" Usopp asked. "Oh, hey Sanji."

"Put him on speaker phone!" Lee kept telling Usopp.

"Fine." Usopp pressed the speaker phone button. "Hey Sanji, you're on speaker phone now."

"What? Never mind. Where are you Usopp?"

"I'm hanging out with Luffy."

"Luffy? You mean that kid Zoro hangs with?"

"Yeah."

"Hi Sanji!" Luffy yelled.

"Umm…hi." Sanji said back. "But Usopp, are you staying over with Luffy tonight?"

"Why?" Usopp asked.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to see a movie tomorrow-"

"Squee!! Like a date!!" Lee squealed.

"Who is that?!" Sanji asked.

"That's Luffy's friend Lee. She's a Yaoi fangirl."

"A what fangirl?"

"It means I like hot man sex!" Lee squealed again. Usopp sighed and Luffy started laughing at Lee's bluntness.

"What were you saying about a movie Sanji?" Usopp asked before Lee or Luffy could say anything else embarrassing..

"Umm, I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie tomorrow." Usopp blushed slightly and Lee started a 'it's a date' chant. Sanji apparently heard her because he quickly added, "I mean it's nothing like that. I meant as a sort of friend, umm, thing." Sanji finished, sort of lamely. Usopp blushed again.

"Yeah sure." He agreed.

"Ok then. I guess I'll see you at 10."

"Ok." Both Sanji and Usopp hung up. Usopp looked up to see both Lee and Luffy starring at him. Both of their faces split into wide grins at the same time.

"Usopp's got a date!!" They cheered.

"Shut up!!" Usopp yelled. His face a deep red now.

"What so it's not a date?" Luffy asked while Lee asked,

"Is he hot?"

"Of course it's not a date." Usopp told Luffy. "Umm, I guess." He told Lee. Lee picked up Usopp's phone and looked at he screen which held Sanji's picture.

"He totally is hot!!" Lee started laughing. Suddenly she stopped and looked at another picture on Usopp's phone. "Is that Zoro?" Luffy looked over her shoulder at the phone.

"Yeah it is."

"You didn't tell me how hot he was Luffy." Lee poked him in the forehead. "OMG you would make the cutest couple ever!!"

"What?!" Luffy sputtered. "Lee, I only met him a few days ago!"

"Luffy, you can't stop that other worldly force called love!" She struck a dramatic pose that reminded Usopp of Sanji. "It makes your heart speed up! You can breathe around them! You feel empty without them! Love turns an ordinary person into your special someone." She sank to the ground. "But alas, poor me. Love has managed to elude my grasp."

"Is she always like this?" Usopp whispered.

"Yeah, just about."

"Oh joy."

"I TOLD YOU TWO TO STOP TALKING ABOUT ME!" Luffy and Usopp had to avoid flying books and pillows until Lee had an idea. "I got it!" She screamed. She pointed at Usopp. "Sanuso!" She pointed at Luffy. "Zolu!"

"What?!" Usopp and Luffy yelled at the same time. Lee looked like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Zoro plus Luffy equals Zolu. Same with Sanji and Usopp." Usopp and Luffy continued to stare. "You see, I put the first two letters of Zoro's name and the first three letters of Sanji's name with the first two letters of Luffy's name and the first three letters of Usopp's name to make Zolu and Sanuso."

"I think I see how you got the names but why are ours at the end?" Usopp asked slowly.

"That's cause you two are the ukes. Aka the bitches."

"We are not!" Usopp and Luffy yelled.

"Yes you are." Lee nodded. "Hey Usopp." She said. "How did you and Sanji become 'friends'?" Usopp was slightly annoyed at the use of air quotes.

"My dad was actually an associate of Zoro's parents, so when he left to tour the world I had to stay with them. They don't like me." Like was an understatement in Usopp's opinion. They **hated** him. "My dad called a favor and so they sort of took me in. There I met Zoro, Sanji, and Nami. They were the first people who didn't make fun of me and call me long nose. It was a nice change."

"How old were you?" Luffy asked.

"I was 7." Lee suddenly spoke up.

"I see. It was a love that took many years to form but it was masked under the cover of friendship." Usopp and Luffy sweat dropped. Did she ever think about anything not involving romance? Usopp didn't even bother to tell her that he didn't like Sanji that way. **(sure he doesn't *wink*)** Lee walked over and sat on Luffy's bed. "Not that it wasn't nice meeting you Usopp but I came here for a different reason." She paused. "To bitch about my day.

**Somewhere else**

"Hello Zoro." Zoro's mother said in a crisp voice. He grunted. Zoro looked around his parent's room. It was bigger than a lot of the guest rooms because it held two couches in it as well as a big bed. On one of the couches was Robin and Nami. On the other was Gordon and Jade Roronoa as well as Kate. Standing against the wall was Sanji, who looked incredibly uncomfortable. Zoro went and stood next to Sanji. Zoro took some self satisfaction in the fact that Kate had been crying. "Zoro," his mother continued. "Ms. Kate told me about a hurtful conversation with you over the phone." She raised one eyebrow. "You blew up at her when she asked you where you were all day. I would like to know why." Something inside Zoro froze. His mother was speaking calmly and quietly. He knew he would have to be careful.

"I told her to fuck off because it was none of her business." **(nice one Zoro)** Zoro said with a straight face. A vein twitched in Gordon's forehead and Kate started crying again.

"I would think it would be her business since you two are going to be married." Zoro clenched his fist slightly at this statement.

"But until then," He said. "It. Is. None. Of. Her. Damn. Business." Zoro said, stressing every word. Zoro noticed Nami give a small smirk at hearing him say this.

"Nami." Gordon growled. Robin put her arm around Nami's shoulders protectively.

"Who were you with today?" Jade asked, her voice getting quieter.

"A guy." Zoro said bluntly. Kate started crying louder and Zoro rolled his eyes.

"A guy." Jade repeated. "And prey tell, what did you do with this guy?" All eyes focused on Zoro, even Kate stopped crying.

"Dammit." Zoro swore. "I didn't do **that** with him. We just hung out at one of the other islands."

"Who is this guy?" Jade asked.

"Why the hell would I tell you?" Zoro replied.

"It's Luffy." Kate spoke quietly.

"What did you say?" Jade asked.

"His name," Kate said louder, glaring at Zoro. "is Luffy. I met him before." Zoro's heart sank when he realized that they she had met Luffy before.

"What does he look like?" Jade asked quietly, a hint of malice in her voice. Kate let out a harsh laugh.

"He looks like a little bitch! With the big eyes and girl features. Dressing like a damn whore!"

"Luffy does not dress like a whore!" Zoro yelled at her. How the hell does a vest, shorts, and scandals count as whore-ish?

"Why don't you just get married to him dammit!" Kate shrieked.

"Why don't you jump off a bridge!" Nami yelled at her. She was angry about Kate calling Luffy a whore too.

"Nami! How dare you!" Gordon roared and stood up. When he did this, Sanji moved away from the wall and Robin stood up as well.

"Mr. Gordon," She said, her tone full of ice. "I would like it if you sit back down. You may have your 'business connections' but I assure you that you have no power over me or Nami. If you take even one more step forward then I **will** make you regret it. **(protective Robin)**."

"Is that a threat?" Gordon asked.

"Do you really want to find out?" They glared at each other and then Gordon sat down. Sanji suddenly started towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Jade asked.

"I'm going to make a call and then visit Chopper."** (can you guess who he's gonna call?)** With that, Sanji walked out and closed the door. Whatever else went on in that room wasn't his problem. At least, not right now.

**1= I hope Usopp would realize that he would be 4 when Zoro was 6.**

**2= If you didn't get it, then this refers to Yaoi sex. If you don't know about that then I wouldn't explain that either.**

**3= I'm a Naruto fangirl. My friends have only seen a handful of Naruto so I usually babble to them about it anyway. **

**Anyway, I think Lee's sort of one of my "personalities". I'm a Yaoi fangirl too, but I usually don't say the words man sex that much but I do say 'that's what she said' a lot. I hate Sakura as well. I totally think Temari PWNS her. Anyway, next chapter is more of Sanuso. I had to stick Chopper in the last part with Sanji because I almost forgot about him. I'm a bad person.**

**I'll update as soon as I can. I still have lots of homework to do and my dad is starting to hound me.**

**P.S. Has anyone seen Xiaolin Showdown? It's really awesome and I just saw this really funny video on Youtube. It was a Chase YoungXJack Spicer (Chack) video. The song was Barbie Girl by Aqua. It made me laugh and now I wanna make a Zolu version of the song. *pouts* I'm depressed because I don't have any video files on THIS computer. I need to use my dad's run down one. But enough about me. Review if you like. Have a good day. ******


	6. I hate everything about you

I was already told the difference between fiancé and fiancée but I sorta forgot (^ _^'). My bad. Anyway, I'll try to make the next chapter better because I think Usopp is pms-ing too much in this one and Luffy is meaner than usual. Sigh, my writing muscles hurt after so much disuse.

* * *

*****7 pm.*****

Lee groaned and then walked into Luffy's room. She saw that he was lying on his bed and she flopped onto it too. "Hey Nix." she said as the dog began licking her hand.

"Bad day?" Luffy asked. Lee nodded.

"What about you?"

"Horrible. You go first." he told her. Lee sighed again.

"It actually started when we went to the movies."

*****10am.*****

Lee had let Usopp and Sanji pick the movie and she had used her employee discount on the tickets. Lee sat one row behind Usopp and Sanji. She kept a mental checklist of what they did during the movie. Hands touching and then both blushing? Check. One staring at the other when they think the other isn't looking? Check. And the list went on and on. Finally the movie ended and Lee thought up various ways, other than pushing them into each other, to get the two to hook up. During the movie she had fished Sanji's phone out of his pocket and she was now flipping through the numbers. Lee walked behind the two as they started talking about the movie. And then Usopp's phone rang. "Hello?" he asked. He suddenly looked down. "Oh, it's you." He paused. "I really don't know." Another pause. "Where have I heard that one before?" Usopp asked, sarcasm laced in every word. "Like I said, I don't know." Usopp hung up then.

"Who was that?" Sanji asked. He knew that Usopp was usually much nicer to people over the phone. Usopp didn't look at him.

"It was Kuro."

"Oh." Lee shivered at Sanji's voice. The tone was ice cold. "Why did he call you?"

"He wanted to get back together." Usopp said quietly.

"What did you say?"

"I said that I don't know."

"Why did you say that? Are you really considering getting back together with him?!"

"What if I am?" Usopp asked him, his voice rising. "I don't see what you would care." Lee saw the conversation spiraling and tried to step in but Sanji spoke before she could.

"I care because he's a bastard and he hurt you!"

"Oh, so you care about me?" Usopp asked, his voice faking surprise. "I thought you only cared about all those girls you flirt with." Sanji stared at him.

"What is wrong with you?"

"There's always something wrong with me isn't there! It's never Sanji's fault."

"What do you mean _my_ fault?!"

"I mean the way you act around me! One minute you're all drunk and saying 'I love you Usopp' and then next minute you're sober and saying 'Wow, random pretty girl! Must try best to get into pants. You act like a dumbass all the time!"

"I act like a dumbass?! At least I don't hide behind lies!" Sanji shouted. He knew that the conversation was heading the wrong way but he couldn't stop himself. He felt angry at Usopp for a reason he just couldn't explain. He also felt angry at…himself? He wanted to say something that would just make Usopp shut up because Usopp didn't understand. His next words came out before he could stop himself. "I get it. You lie because you didn't want your mom to die. She's dead now. Get. Over. It."

_*****_

"And that's basically what happened." Lee said. "Usopp got really quiet and then he walked away. So I'll give Sanji back his phone later." she sighed. "And then I got busted for skipping work and Smoker is docking my pay."

"I'm actually hoping for an increase." Luffy said.

"Why?"

"Zoro's mom."

"Who?"

"Zoro, green hair and eyes. Has three swords."

"I don't think I've actually met him."

"Oh, anyway, he's cool."

"Why did you meet his mom?"

"She wanted my to clean her room."

"Did she tip?"

"Barely."

"Bitch."

"I know. Anyway, she was nagging me the whole time too."

"Really? About what?"

"Hanging with Zoro."

"Wow. Drama. Can you start over?"

"Sure."

*****Noon*****

Luffy knocked on the door in front of him. He didn't remember who was in the room but he at least hoped they hadn't made too much of a mess. The door opened and the woman inside gave him a cold stare. "Who are you?"

"Luffy. I work here."

"Come in." The door closed with a snap after Luffy. Sitting at the table was the red head girl that had been with Zoro that one time. Luffy remembered that her name began with a k. "Sit down." she ordered. Luffy blinked at the cold tone and did what he was told. Luffy could feel the red head's eyes boring holes into him but he refused to look at him. The older woman sat down. "I requested your presence today, Luffy, because I have something to discuss with you."

"It's about Zoro, isn't it?" Luffy asked, his voice controlled. The woman's face remained blank.

"How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Well, her trying to drill holes into my head with her eyes certainly didn't give anything away." Luffy jerked his thumb at the red head.

"Kate." the woman ordered. "Wipe that look off of your face right now. It makes you look unattractive." Kate stopped glaring at Luffy but he could still feel the animosity rolling off of her. It was fine by him. The feeling was mutual.

"Who are you anyway?" Luffy asked the woman. Her eyes narrowed slightly at his rude tone. Luffy didn't care. The longer he was there, the less he was getting paid.

"Jade Roronoa." she said curtly. "I'm Zoro's mother and I'm the one that arranged for Zoro and Kate to get married."

"You know he doesn't like her, right?" Luffy asked. Luffy's tone was light and carefree but a deeper, more sadistic, part of him wanted to see how much pressure he could apply to this woman's poker face before it cracked.

"That is none of my concern." she answered smoothly. "When I married my husband I felt no romantic feelings for him but we've been together for 20 years now. But we're not talking about my relationship now."

"Why am I here then?"

"I want you to stay away from Zoro." Luffy's carefree tone was gone.

"Why?"

"He's getting married soon and he doesn't need any gold diggers hanging around him." Luffy stared at the woman in disbelief. Did she really just call him a gold digger? "As a matter of fact, I've questioned some of the other staff and it seems that you have a taste for wealthy men." she didn't bother to hide the disgust in her voice.

"If you're talking about Lucci-"

"I was talking about Lucci. He had a wife and a child as well." Now Luffy could read the accusation in her eyes. He held up three fingers.

"One, I didn't know he had a kid! Two, I never knew he was married. And Three, I did. Not. Sleep. With. Him!"

"You might as well have. An affair is an affair." Luffy's face turned a bright red and his hands began clenching and unclenching. He suddenly hated Jade more than he had hated anyone since Lucci came along. Luffy saw a cunning smile grace her features and instantly knew that he had lost the battle of poker faces. He took and deep breath and tried not to look at Kate's gloating face.

"Lucci was a long time ago. I'm afraid I don't see what you're getting at. Zoro is just my friend."

"He won't be your friend after he leaves the island. I'm surprised though. He only has a few weeks left here. I would have thought that it would be easy to forget about him."

"Forgetting is easy enough. It becomes harder when someone is forcing you."

"I'm not forcing. If it's not me then it's the distance." For a long minutes, Jade and Luffy studied each other. "This conversation is over." Jade announced. "Just remember this. I don't care who you are. I don't care if you have feelings for Zoro or not. Zoro and Kate will get married." Luffy met her stare and there was more silence.

"No." Luffy said slowly. "I don't think they will." Jade's eyes narrowed to slits and she opened her mouth but instead of the insults Luffy was expecting, she said,

"Start cleaning this place up." She immediately turned to Kate and began discussing the wedding. Luffy slowly began cleaning and thought about his last words. He didn't know why he had said them. Just something about Kate and Zoro getting married had seemed so _wrong_ to him. It was probably the fact that Zoro had almost sounded miserable when he had talked about it. Yeah, that was it.

*****

"I can't believe she brought up Lucci. That wasn't your fault!" Luffy sighed.

"Who knows if it was or not. Maybe I just should have known that a many like Lucci would be taken."

"Luffy…"

"I mean his wife and kid were beautiful. They're names were Kalifa and Kaku right?"

"Luffy! Stop talking about this. Lucci hurt you so he's a bastard. That bitch brought it up so I'll break her knee caps!"

"What?" Luffy glanced at Lee to see if he had heard right. "You watch too many gangster movies."

"That or I could get Deebo**(1)** 2 to get her."

"Deebo 2? You mean Deebo from 'Friday'?"

"Yeah. I saw a guy who looked like him. We're Facebook buddies now." Luffy didn't bother responding. Lee met strange people all the time and she seemed to think that Facebook could pwn Twitter any day. "So," she continued, all the while scratching behind Nix's ears. "Are you gonna stay away from Zoro?"

"Hell no." Luffy snorted. "Zoro's my friend so I'll hang out with him."

"Now you're acting like a normal teen! Disrespecting adults because they tell you to do something." Luffy looked at her.

"Was that sarcasm?"

"Dude, I don't even know." The two stayed on Luffy's bed for a while longer before Lee got up. "I should go now." she smiled. "If I stay to long then people will think that we were doing things." Luffy put on a straight face.

"Lee I would never do any thing like that with you."

"Is that suppose to be a compliment?"

"Dude, I don't even know."

"Smartass." Lee opened up the door and once she was out in the hall she yelled one more thing. "See ya tomorrow Jail bait!" The door slammed shut and Luffy chucked one of his pillows at it. He sighed and willed the pillow to get up and walk back to his bed. When that didn't work he turned towards Nix.

"Fetch." he said. Nix gave him a 'are you kidding me?' look before rolling over. Luffy pouted. "Get off my bed then." he pushed her off of his bed and she made her way towards her smaller bed. Luffy got up and retrieved his pillow. Then he noticed that a phone was on his bed. He knew that Lee's phone was sliver and not blue so he reasoned that it was Sanji's phone. "Stupid Lee." he sighed. He placed the phone on the dresser next to his bed and settled down to sleep for a while. Just when he had just begun to doze, the phone rang loudly. Spewing out a steady stream of curse words, Luffy got up and answered the phone. The little screen read 'Asshole'. Luffy opened the phone**(2)**. "hello?" he asked.

"Luffy?"

"Zoro?" Luffy looked at the phone. "Why are you under asshole?"

"Because Sanji's a bastard."

"Oh. Oh yeah. Lee forgot to give this thing back to Sanji today. What should I do with it?"

"I could come by your room and pick it up."

"Dude, you wouldn't even be able to find the right floor."

"Shut up." The aggravation in the man's tone made Luffy laugh.

"I'll just drop it off at your room."

"Fine. Just come over before noon tomorrow."

"I'll go now." Luffy said cheerfully before hanging up. He left his room and set out towards Zoro's room. Unfortunately, he didn't know that Kate was heading there as well.

* * *

And no, the last part was not a cliff hanger. I'm not good enough to write those. So anyway, review if you want. I also made a few polls on my page so if you wanna, then check those out. Also I made a few story summaries on there but don't mind those. I haven't edited them in a while. Also my page might have some spoilers for the newest OP chapters so beware.

1= Deebo is a bad guy from the 'Friday' movies. I love him because everyone's scared of him but he always comes up riding on a small bicycle. It's hilarious.

2= I hate phones nowadays. I sound like an old person when I say that but they're so hard to open! I mean some of them open sideways and some of the flip up and some of them have to be twisted. Every time I touch someone else's phone and try to open it, I feel like I'm about to break it. Am I the only one that feels like that?


	7. Defying Gravity

I'm sorry I didn't update faster. I didn't clean my room a while ago and then my dad banned me from my computer because he knows my computer is my one true love! And then after that, laziness struck me again and I decided to make an amv instead. I managed to make 2. *Warning: advertising up ahead* the first one is an Usopp and Luffy version of Defying Gravity. The second is a Mr. Brightside for Hao, Manta, and Yoh from Shaman King. The were fun to make and I'm already planning on a Sanuso As Long as You're Mine. In honor of the videos, the title shall be Defying Gravity! Enjoy! (and please tell me if there's anything wrong about this chapter, like it's all in bold or it's underlined. I've been having issues)

* * *

Zoro heard someone knocking at his door and opened it to see Luffy grinning at him. Luffy moved under Zoro's arm into the room. "Aww," Luffy complained. "Your room looks nicer than mine does." Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you live here?"

"Meaning I just get employee lodges. If I couldn't put stuff on the walls then the room would be morbidly depressing." Luffy continued looking around the room until Zoro held out his hand.

"Can I have the phone now?" he asked. Luffy, about to hand over the phone, spotted a bulge in Zoro's pocket.

"Sure." Luffy smiled. He held out his hand as well and when Zoro's fingers closed around the phone, Luffy's hand dove into Zoro's pocket and pulled out his green phone. "Cool." Luffy grinned cheekily as Zoro sputtered. Luffy saw the phone was a touch screen and began pressing buttons. How many apps do you have?" Luffy asked casually, his eyes were on Zoro's face so he wouldn't cross the line.

"I don't think it matters, seeing as you're going to be using none of them." Luffy smiled and turned his back to Zoro.

"Ohh, you have the one that turns off your house lights. It bet it comes in-" Luffy let out an unmanly noise as Zoro attacked his sides. "Not fair!" he gasped, trying to get out of the older man's grip. Meanwhile, Zoro's phone began to buzz and Luffy accidentally pressed the accept call button. "No Zoro, stop!" Luffy half shouted, half laughed as the man continued tickling him. Luffy twisted around and almost dropped the phone.

"You asked for it." Zoro replied, unable to keep the grin off his face. He didn't expect Luffy to back up however and the pair ended un tumbling onto the edge of Zoro's bed. Zoro pinned Luffy's hands over his head and grabbed his phone. Luffy, still giggling, gave Zoro a smile.

"I give." he declared. Zoro found Luffy's laughter infectious and he began chuckling too. Neither heard the door open, but both her the girl's voice.

"Zor-o?" Zoro looked up in spite of himself and saw his fiancée in the door. The strange look in her eyes made him separate himself from Luffy as fast as he could.

"Kate, what are you-" He stopped as Kate strode forward. She seemed dumbstruck.

"I…you…" she said quietly and then gave up. She looked at Luffy who was sitting up on Zoro's bed. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" she shouted. Her hand blurred as it stuck Luffy across the face. Kate continued screaming. "STOP IT! JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE! WHY CAN'T?" She chocked up and slumped to the floor. She didn't even hear Zoro asking her what the hell she was doing. Luffy picked himself off the floor and looked at her, stunned. She stared back, and, for the first time, Luffy was able to identify the look on her face: Fear. "Just a little longer." she whispered. "Just please…please." Bursting into more tears, Kate jumped up and ran out of the room, leaving a stunned Luffy and Zoro to look at each other.

"You guys," a female voice spoke. Zoro recognized Nami at once. "What just happened?" Luffy jumped at her tone.

"Kate just hit me." he said, his voice shaking slightly. Luffy heard Nami swear and she hung up, leaving a deep silence in the room.

Robin had tried to convince her to stay in the room but Nami had not listened. Right now she _had_ the speak to Jade. She found the room easily and began banging on the door. "JADE!" she shouted. "Open this door!" The door before Nami finished her last word. Jade stared impassively at her.

"Young lady, I do know that society may tolerate you to make a racket at all hours of the day but. I. Will. Not." Her eyes narrowed at the last word. "Now come in if you have something to say to me." Nami walked past her and Jade turned to the crying red head in the room. "Kate dear, please leave right now, I have to deal with my…daughter." Kate left silently and Nami considered tripping her. "Now," Jade said briskly, closing the door. "What in the blazes do you want?"

"Call off that damn wedding!" Nami hissed. Jade matched her glare. Her tone became quiet and cold.

"And why pray tell, would I do that?"

"You know why you bitch!" Jade struck Nami. Hard.

"I don't know who you _think _you are, but I will allow no one to insult me to my face!" Nami recovered quickly.

"I'll call you whatever I want to call you! You conniving, evil, stubborn old witch!" Jade raised herself to her full height.

"I will not lower myself to your level. I will only ask you to leave this room."

"Not until that damn wedding is called off." Nami stood there stubbornly, her cheek still red.

"I was not aware that this matter concerned you at all. Kate certainly wants the wedding to go on."

"Because she doesn't give a damn that Zoro isn't happy! She's so full of it!"

"Full of it? No, you have no clue about what this means to Kate! _You_ can only assume! And if Zoro is unhappy, then why isn't he him himself?"

"Because he's with Luffy. That bitch Kate just slapped him!"

"Are you saying that Luffy did nothing whatsoever to earn that? If I remember correctly, the bond between an engaged couple is suppose to be sacred. Anyone who comes between it used to be considered a home wreaker. Or have standards changed?" Nami's face turned red.

"I never said anything about standards!"

"And," Jade began loudly. "if Zoro is so unhappy, then why hasn't he canceled this himself? Isn't he enough of an adult to have this conversation with me himself?"

"He's told you that he doesn't want to get married!"

"Yes he's said that, but he still goes along with everything I planned. Kate still has her engagement ring as well. And in a couple of weeks, the two of them will be wed. So Zoro may want to get out of this marriage, but he doesn't want it bad enough." Jade walked over to the door, clearing showing Nami the way out. Nami let out a high pitched laughed and sank into a chair. She put her arm over her eyes.

"Yes, I bet that's the case. His will isn't strong enough. But I can understand that, especially after having a mother who crushes any signs of rebellion. I'm so glad…"

"That I'm not your mother?" Jade raised an eyebrow and closed the door. "I suppose you are. After all, you have _Bellemere._"

"Don't say anything about Bellemere!" Nami growled, not moving from her position. "You spiteful bat!" Jade sank into a chair opposite from Nami's.

"Yes, I suppose I am spiteful. Although I don't suppose I have much to be spiteful about, seeing as you're here." Nami removed her arm.

"It is not my fault that you weren't good enough for Gordon." Nami expected an angry outburst. All she got was,

"I wasn't good enough? I suppose that's true in some way. Tell me Nami, why is it that when a man cheats, people blame it on his wife? It's so easy to say 'Oh she didn't treat him right' or 'she wasn't good enough for him'. But why? Is it that it's so common?" jade's voice got quieter. "Is it so wrong for a woman to be angry or betrayed when a man she loves gets too close to someone else? Is it wrong for someone to be hurt and angry when their supposed 'Soul Mate' find solstice in another woman and has a child." Jade placed a hand over her heart. "Is the anger I feel my fault? Every time I look at you, I see Gordon with someone else. We've been married 20 years. Bellemere had you just two years after we married. Two years! If Robin cheated on you, would you just sit there and except it? Would feeling betrayed be your fault? Your problem? How can you honestly fault Kate for her fears? She knows her place in Zoro's world is already shaky. She also knows Luffy could easily dislodge her. For reasons you don't need to know, she _needs_ him, and you would honestly be ok if he just threw her away for Luffy?" Nami found she could not look Jade in the eye. Even if she hated it, Jade had a point, but just forcing this one Zoro wasn't right! Jade seemed to read her mind.

"All I ask of my son is that he truly commits. Either to Kate or to not having this wedding. If he really decides not to go with Kate and goes with Luffy, I would accept that. I won't accept him being engaged to one person and flirting with another. It's exactly," she took a deep breath. "It's exactly what Gordon did to your mother, Nami. I don't want it repeated by anyone!" Nami looked at Jade for a long time.

"Why? Why don't you tell him all of this? Make it easier for him?"

"Because if I tell him this, he can't figure it out himself. Zoro needs to grow up. I can't make all his decisions for him."

"You're doing a pretty good job of it now." Nami said quietly. This time, her voice held no malice. Jade gave a humorless smile.

"I wouldn't say that. I'm only aiming to be a better parent than mine were. They were _too_ soft on me and let me make _too_ many choices on my own. They let me marry a man I barely knew at 17. I got knocked up at 18. I had to go to night courses instead of regular classes because I had to take care of a kid during the day. It became even worse when Bellemere couldn't keep you. And every time I tried to blame anyone, I could only blame myself. The choices I had made, affected my whole future. I tried to raise you both strictly, so you wouldn't be as headstrong as I was. But that obviously didn't work on you." Nami smiled.

"Guess it's my Marine blood."

"Even so, you've still made better choices than I did." Nami shook her head a little.

"Not really. I mean I'm not even out of college and I'm married."

"But to a good person." Jade smiled at Nami's shocked expression.

"What? You had the impression that I hated Robin? Oh yes, I did. But only as a parent would hate the one to steal their child away from them."

"Their child? Nami asked, raising an eyebrow. She had moved so she sat on the chair with her arms wound around her legs.

"Yes, even though I'm still mad about Gordon cheating on me with Bellemere, I recognize the fact that she may not have known he was married. He was never one to wear his ring. And there's also the fact that it is a terrible crime to punish children for the actions of their parents." Nami smiled and for a few moments she forgot she was with a person who had been controlling and overbearing towards her her entire life. Jade stood up again.

"I take it you're no longer going to scream at me? Then I believe right now would be a good time for you to leave before one of us says something to get the other fired up." Nami nodded and stood. Before she left the room, however, Jade stopped her and placed a hand on the cheek she had hit earlier. Her hand was surprisingly cool and Nami automatically knew that this was as close to an apology as she would get. She also realized that that was the first real conversation she had had with Jade. "Oh, and please don't tell Zoro about what happened tonight. I want him to figure this all out on his own." Nami nodded and started walking down the hall. She saw Kate staring out a nearby window at the rain. Kate turned to her as Nami got closer.

"Is Ms. Jade done?" she asked quietly. Nami nodded. Kate moved from her position, and Nami pulled her into a hug when she got close enough.

"I don't know why you need this marriage to happen so badly, and I don't know what happened tonight to make you angry enough to hit Luffy, but I think I understand you more now." Nami's words were brisk and she was ready to pull away. When she loosened her grip, however, Kate's arms wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her close again.

"Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry." she kept repeating. "I didn't mean to hit him, I just… I'm so sorry." she continued, sobbing as she spoke. Nami stood there, patting her on the back until her tears stopped. Kate let go and continued to Jade's room while Nami went to her and Robins. When she entered, Robin came over to her and immediately saw her cheek. Her eyes burned for a second before Nami spoke.

"It's ok." she said quietly. "It's ok." as she poke, tears started flowing. "Robin." she said as the woman hugged her. "Please…please don't leave me."

"I won't." Robin's voice was quiet and soothing. And as Nami continued to cry, she remembered the time she had read To Kill a Mocking Bird. It was true what Atticus had said at the end. Most people were really nice when you got to know them.

* * *

I decided to have better endings for Kate and Jade. I mean, I've been listening to a lot of Wicked songs recently (still haven't seen the play though) and now I know there was more to the wicked witch than, well, wickedness. I realized that I didn't want my OCs to stay angry and mean the whole story. And the To Kill a Mockingbird Thing was because we did a whole section on the book in school. I'm read the book like 3 times and it amazes me EVERY time. I love it ^_^ I'll also have the next chapter out soon. Although I don't know when because during summer I always develop a disease that makes it so I can't remember the days of the week. I'll think that tomorrow is Tuesday when it will really be Sunday. ^_^' Very embarrassing.


	8. Walk Away remember me

Read the newest One Piece chapter (588) before posting this. It made me so sad. Ace finally explains his 'I will not run' policy. Poor flashback character! (who's name I will not reveal until the anime catches up) I also want to apologize for being a bitch and not looking at the chapter preview before posting stuff. I swear, a whole chapter was italics and bold! I'm really sorry for that but next time, could someone tell me? But God knows that now I've learned my lesson. But anyway, with this chapter the story is almost done ^_^

_blah blah = Spanish_

* * *

Luffy was woken up the next morning by a call to his cell phone. "Hello?" he asked groggily, more than half asleep. He vaguely heard Shank's voice and said something along the lines of 'kay, sure.' before hanging up again. Luffy turned over and settled down to sleep when his phone range again.

"Luffy, I swear that if you don't get up _now, _I will make sure you earn minimum wage for the next year." This woke Luffy up.

"Ok, what is it Shanks?" he glanced at his clock. "It's only 4 am!"

"That doesn't matter." Shanks said quickly. "We have to start evacuating guests. Don't you see the rain outside? Agua Laguna is coming sooner this year than we expected. The water is already starting to recede from the coast. It's not much yet, but it's going to get a lot worse. Get downstairs now and start helping the guests evacuate."

"All the guests?" Luffy asked while getting dressed.

"Only the ones that want to leave. We can't force anyone to leave."

"Ok, I got it." Luffy told Shanks before hanging up. "Stay." he told Nix, who had gotten up. The dog barked and then jumped onto his bed. Luffy sighed and closed the door behind him. He started moving towards the nearest elevator and called Ace. "What's the situation?" he asked.

"We're sending some of the tourists to the mainland to wait out the storm. Another staff group is heading out to help the locals board up."

"I'll help the locals." Luffy said quickly, thinking of Makino.

"Me too. Get down here ASAP."

***** 11 am*****

Lee walked down the third floor hallway and kept checking doors. It was her job to see who was staying during the storm and who had left already. A lot of guests had left the resort at this point and Lee couldn't blame them. She looked out a resort window and saw the torrents of water falling from the sky. If you mixed that rain in with the fierce wind, then you got a situation with almost no visibility. The fact that they were on an island with the chance of being hit by more-than-20 ft waves, wasn't particularly welcoming to her. By her side was Luffy's dog Nix. Nix saw the rain and started whining. "I'm sure he's ok." Lee said quietly. She knew Luffy was out there with Ace. The two had left hours earlier with many other resort employees to help the locals board up their shops and houses. Lee knocked on another door. "Hello, I'm with the resort staff. Please open up." The door remained closed and Lee, humming the pleasant tune of No Good Deed, continued on. She moved to a different floor and finally found someone still in their room. "Hello, I'm with the resort staff. Please open up." The door opened and a red head looked out. "Hello ma'am." Lee said, trying to sound official. "My superiors want to make sure you are aware of the fact that we are still evacuating the resort. In case that you do decide to leave, you're room will be reserved. If you decide to stay then I have to warn you that we are extremely short-staffed right now." Lee stopped, awaiting her answer.

"Why?" she asked.

"A lot of the staff volunteered to go help the local people prepare for the storm." The red head glanced behind her.

"You mean it's going to get worse?" Lee nodded. Nix looked from her to the red head and started sniffing the door frame.

"A lot worse. Agua Laguna lasts for hours and if it keeps on like this, it'll last until tomorrow." Nix began sniffing at the girl's legs and Lee reached for her collar. "I'm sorry." Lee said quickly. The red head shifted slightly and Nix moved quickly.

"Hey!" the red head said as Nix slipped inside her room. Both of the girls heard a shout from inside and Lee heard a familiar voice. "What's wrong Usopp?" The woman called. Lee followed her inside and saw Usopp being crushed by Nix.

"Usopp! Sanji!" Lee waved. Sanji saw her and returned the gesture. Then him another guy with a large pink hat hiding his curly hair and helped pull the dog off. "Aww," Lee cooed. "She remembers you."

"Lucky me." Usopp sighed, wiping some dog drool off his face. Nix sat down by the tan boy and gave a dog smile.

"You know her?" the red head asked. Usopp nodded.

"She's Lee. Luffy and her work here. Lee," Usopp waved his hand vaguely. "that's Nami, Robin, Chopper, and Zoro." Lee waved at them, not mentioning that she already knew who Zoro was.

"Anyway, I came to warn you all that if you stay in the resort then don't count on any room service or staff favors. Most of them are helping the locals board up. Although I expect that's hell."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Chopper asked, concerned. Lee thought about how quiet his voice was for someone so large.

"Not really. Just stay in your room, or," Lee stopped mid sentence, remembering something Shanks had told her earlier. "I guess if you really wanted to, you could help with the resort staff on the islands. I mean, you've have to sign these forms and whatnot in case you got hurt doing it, and pick up these little 'safety packs', but-"

"I'll do it." Zoro said, standing up. "I was getting restless." Usopp stood up too.

"I need something to do too. It's just awkward sitting here." Lee saw Sanji and Usopp's gazes meet before the latter looked away stubbornly. Sanji, staying silent, stood up as well.

"Um, ok then." Lee said brightly. "You just need to go down to the lobby and tell them that…" Lee spat out the next word as if it was poison. "Jessica, gave you the ok, sign some papers, and you're set to go. Now if you'll excuse me," Lee started moving out the door. "Come on Nix." she called. Nix looked at Usopp and started whining. Usopp gave in after a few seconds and began scratching behind her ears.

"Can she go with us?" Usopp asked, looking a bit uncomfortable. Lee shrugged.

"Sure. Just tell Luffy that it was your idea when you get there.."

*****11:10*****

Luffy stood inside Makino's bar and started doing a head count. The outside of the bar had been boarded up and a lot of people had taken shelter inside from the rain. Ace had told him to makes sure they were comfortable as the storm went on. Luffy was helping a small group of people get settled when he felt a tug on his shorts. He looked down and saw a little girl he recognized well. _"Hey Asia."_ he said quietly, crouching down. Asia look up at him with tears in her eyes and Luffy spoke softer. _"What's wrong?"_ Asia mumbled something and wiped away a few more tears. Luffy asked her to repeat and Asia's response was,

_"Apis."_

_"What about Apis?"_

_"She...I..."_ Asia clenched her fists and spilled her story. Apparently, Asia and Apis, despite the storm warnings from their parents last night, had snuck out to visit the caves on the northern side of the island. Luffy didn't doubt that. The caves were frequently labeled as out of bounds because they were dark, damp, and dangerous, but he knew that every island kid, including himself and Ace, had been there at least once.

_"Where's Apis now?"_ Luffy asked. Asia started fidgeting again.

_"I don't know."_ Asia finally told him. _"I lost her in one of the caves, and I thought that she would have been back by now! But Agua Laguna's coming and...and."_ Asia broke out in a new wave of tears. Luffy quickly stood up and walked over to the wall and put on his coat. He had to check that Apis wasn't still in the cave. He passed his job onto a different worker and grabbed a small backpack. He stuffed a small wool blanket into it and then stepped outside. Unaware on the conditions outside, Luffy was almost knocked over by the raging wind. He also knew his coat wouldn't last too long in this type of rain. He stood completely still for a few moments in an attempt to get his bearings. Part of him wanted to wait a little longer until the storm died out, and the other part told him that if he didn't hurry then Apis might...

"Hold on Apis." Luffy whispered, running off towards the caves, a feeling of foreboding growing in his chest.

*****12:00*****

Apis shivered and pulled her coat tighter to her body. She had long ago taken shelter at the back of a small cave. The fact that the back of the cave was higher than the front didn't really helped her avoid getting wet and it didn't help with the numbing cold. It soon got to the point where Apis kept one hand over her mouth so that her teeth wouldn't chatter so much. And even as she curled up against the cave wall, she felt a slow numbness start within her body. She had heard about frostbite, or was it frostnip, before but this seemed different. It was too slow, too drawn out. And as Apis listened to the storm outside, she thought she heard an unsteady sound. _"Who?"_ she asked, her voice unsteady and shaking.

_"Apis?"_ A dark shape came into focus and Apis found herself face to face with Luffy. _"Thank God you're ok."_ Apis knew she should feel happy someone had found her but she was having trouble feeling much of anything right now.

_"Asia."_ she whispered. Luffy nodded.

_"She's ok now. She's with Makino."_ Apis studied him out of half opened eyes.

_"What happened to you." _Luffy looked surprised at the question. Apis stared at the left side of his face and Luffy touched it, feeling self-conscious. He drew away his hand when he felt something wet there.

_"I guess I cut my head when I tripped."_

_"Tripped?"_

_"Yeah,"_ Luffy chuckled. _"It's really dark down here. I was looking for you and I accidentally stepped in a hole. I sorta tripped and well, hurt my ankle." _Luffy smiled a little in the dark. "And it hurts like a bitch." he said mostly to himself, knowing that she wouldn't understand him. Luffy sat down next to her and pulled the wool blanket out of the backpack. She gave no protest as he wrapped it around her. _"Just try to stay awake now."_ he told her, trying to diagnose her symptoms. _"How long have you been here?"_ he asked her. Apis shrugged. _"Can you count down from 100 by 9's?" _Luffy asked and Apis blinked at him for a few seconds.

"_!00, 81, 72...I don't know."_ Apis mumbled. Luffy ran a had through his damp hair as his fears of hypothermia were proven.

"_Can you stop shivering?"_ he asked her, trying to gauge the severity. She nodded.

"_Too cold. Don't want to."_ Luffy began thinking hard. Shanks had once told him how to treat hypothermia if it wasn't severe. Apis' was somewhere between mild and moderate. He hadn't brought any food for her to eat. So the next thing was body heat.

"_Apis listen carefully. What I want you to do is only for this situation. If someone besides your mom or dad asks you to do it then you run away. Understand?"_ Apis stared at him with cloudy eyes and then nodded. _"Ok, you're going to have to take off your dress, keep your underwear on, and put on my vest instead. It's dry and will make you warmer. Then I'll wrap both of us in the blanket so we can share body heat."_ Luffy felt like some sort of pedophile telling her to do this, but Apis nodded. Luffy gave Apis his vest and turned around. _"Are you done?" _he asked her. He heard her quiet voice and turned around. She was already wrapped up in the blanket and Luffy remember something else Shanks had told him. _"Does any part of your body feel really numb?"_ he asked, thinking of frosting. He didn't think she had been out here long enough for frostbite. Apis nodded.

"_Ears, fingers."_ she said quietly. Luffy examined her fingers and the tips of her ears.

"_Do you know how to cure frostnip?"_ Apis shook her head. _"You need to blow on the cold parts."_ he said, trying to keep her awake and focused. _"Like this." _he said, blowing on the tips of her fingers. He spent a few minutes on her hands and then moved to her ears. He then took the blanket from her and placed her against his chest. He quickly wrapped them both up and asked Apis how she was doing.

"_I'm fine."_ she said, her voice was a little louder than last time. Luffy nodded and kept asking her small questions.

*****12:30*****

Nix began whining loudly as she looked at the door. Zoro crouched down and began scratching her ears. Zoro, Usopp, Chopper, and Sanji had arrived on the island a little under half an hour ago. Zoro and Sanji had originally been helping the workers board up the houses but most of the work had already been done. Usopp and Chopper had been attending to the people inside the houses. Now, Zoro and Nix sat in the back of Makino's storeroom. Nix had been moving around and barking at the locked door. "It's Luffy, isn't it?" Zoro turned his head at the voice and saw Makino. "He's been gone for a while."

"He was here earlier?"

"Yes, but then he disappeared. I think Nix knows where though." Makino walked past them and then stuck her hand into a small storage bin. "Shanks gave me this a while ago." she said, handing him a backpack. "It has blankets and a thermos, oh wait." she said, digging into the backpack. She took out the thermos and left the room. She came back quickly. "Mr. Tony told me to boil this water just in case, but you can have some." She seemed to be listening to the storm again. "I'm sorry that I have to ask this of you but can you…" Makino bit her lip and closed her eyes.

"I'll find him." Zoro said with a serious face. Makino gave him a strange and strained smile.

"That's nice." she said quietly. "You'd do this for just anyone?" Zoro frowned.

"Not just anybody."

"Only special people." she said quietly, still smiling. She placed her hand on the bag. "Don't go if that's not true. Don't go if you're just going to leave this place and never come back. I can't let you do that to him. Or her." she said, glancing at the ring on his finger. The one that he normally tried to avoid wearing. Zoro followed her gaze and said quietly,

"I won't." He slipped the ring off his finger and Makino let go of the bag.

"I'll open the door when you're ready." she told him. Zoro nodded and took out his phone. He sent a single word in a text mess age before grabbing Nix's leash.

*****at the same time*****

Kate sat in her room and stared at the text message. Her eyes slowly filled with tears are she read the word out loud. "Sorry." She was still there crying when lee came around a few minutes later.

* * *

So, in the next chapter, Kate reveals why she wanted to marry Zoro so badly (And it isn't about love or money) But I promise that whenever I post a new chapter I will use the preview button because if I don't then I'll miss stuff. But could you tell that I looked up Hypothermia? I had heard about it before but some of the stuff I looked up surprised me.

P.S. the story's down to one or two chapters. Almost done! ^_^


	9. A second chance

The first thing I'll say is that I'm sorry to anyone who thought this was going to be the story's last chapter. The reality is, I'm not going to finish this particular story.

What I want to do, however, is rewrite this story under my new account name 0Blue-Bird0. It's been several years since I started this story and I want to incorporate some new and better ideas into it. My writing style has also improved over the years so I want to re-write this to reflect that. So, consider this a survey.

For anyone who reviewed/faved/alerted:

what exactly did you like about the story?

Was it the plot?

Characterization?

Pairing? (well, the pairing will stay the same either way)

How would you make the story better yourself? (because 4 years later, I can spot a crapton of errors that make me want to bury my head in the sand)

Any glaring spelling and/or general mistakes?

Pace was too fast? Too slow?

Too much detail? Not enough detail?

I'm also thinking about switching around some of the OC's in the story with Canon characters. That is, Caimie instead of Lee, Perona instead of Kate, and Mihawk as Zoro's stand in parent.

(Depending on the feedback, I might even throw in Kuina and Tashigi as Zoro's cousins)

That being said, if the majority are yes to the OC's, then I'll definitely polish them up and make them less grating

Which leads to the question: Pre-skip or Post-skip character designs? It probably wouldn't have much of any impact on the story either way though)

Which then leads to pairings:

ZoroXLuffy's the obvious one

And then either brief ZoroXOC or ZoroXPerona

But I'd also like to throw in SanjiXUsopp as a beta pairing. So for anyone who cares for the pairing:

Should it be pre-established?

Builds up over the course of the story?

(And for those who don't care for the pairing, maybe I could convert you~ ^ u ^ )

But past that, I am up for any and all suggested pairings.

Lastly, should the new story be

Luffy-centric

Zoro-centric

or both as in a chapter for Zoro then a chapter for Luffy with a slight overlap (again, I'm up for anything)

So for anyone who even gives me a smidget of feedback, thank you so much. This was my first multichapter fic, and I just want to someway, somehow finish it.

Lastly, for anyone who wants to report this or my account, don't bother. I'll be taking this and the rest of my stories down by the months end, frankly because my stories are eyesores and I don't want them polluting the Zolu section.

So I'll probably start writing the new piece in late June/early July and any feedback before then would be awesome. (and for this occasion, I'[l be allowing anon reviews on both accounts)

So while you can leave a review/pm on this account, I'd prefer you use my new account 0Blue-Bird0. But it's fine either way.


End file.
